1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle reversing sensor device, and more particularly to a vehicle reversing sensor device that is easy to be installed in a vehicle. The vehicle reversing sensor is installed in a reversing light of the vehicle, whereby the reversing sensor is able to be activated by optical signal emitted from the reversing light.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a vehicle reversing sensor is popularly applied in an automobile to assist a driver for detecting whether any obstacles exist behind the automobile when backing the automobile up.
The structure improvement of the reversing sensor is for increasing its accuracy and sensitivity so as to avoid the abnormal operation and to extend the detecting area. Although such an improvement is helpful, another important point that needs to be considered is the installation of the vehicle reversing sensor.
Conventionally, a reverse gear shift controls whether the vehicle reversing sensor is activated or not. An automobile mechanic needs to find a power supply wire in a vehicle, and then electrically connects the power supply wire with the vehicle reversing sensor. When the driver engages the reverse gear, the reversing sensor will be activated.
However, the foregoing installation of the reversing sensor is too difficult for a lay person and even a professional automobile mechanic still needs to spend a lot of time to find out the correct power supply wire because of the different specifications of automobiles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a vehicle reversing sensor that is easy for any user to install in a vehicle so as to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a vehicle reversing sensor device that is easy to install in a vehicle.
In order to accomplish the objective, the vehicle reversing sensor includes a housing defined with a chamber, an ultra-sound transceiver and an optical detector both received in the chamber, and a transparent cover sealing the chamber. When the vehicle reversing sensor is installed in a reverse light of the vehicle, the optical detector is able to detect the optical signal emitted from the reverse light so as to activate the ultra-sound transceiver.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.